


Up In A Tree

by onceinabluemoon89



Series: Married Malec Prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, Fluff and Humor, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Lawyer Alec Lightwood, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceinabluemoon89/pseuds/onceinabluemoon89
Summary: One-shot based on a prompt generated online:Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane literally sitting in a tree, kissing...





	Up In A Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This is another Malec based on a prompt, but this is under a set story in where Malec are married with kids set in an Alternate Universe.  
> I'm not a native English speaker and this work is un-beta. I apologize beforehand for mistakes.

[Year 2018-October, Lightwood-Bane Mansion]

 

“Daddy?”

 

Alec looked down at his youngest son, Max and raised an eyebrow when the boy would not stop fidgeting, eyes everywhere but on him, the thumb of his right hand playing with the middle finger of his left, scratching and soothing it, over and over.

 

He knew what this meant, Max had done something wrong and since Magnus is the playful and pampering father, he had to be the strict and wise one. Therefore, scolding and fixing mistakes is in his job description, _always_.

 

He lined up the used pans inside the dishwasher and pressed the start button. He took a deep breath before crouching in front of his son, face soft, “What is it blueberry? Are you hungry? We can have dinner soon,” he ran his fingers through his soft locks.

 

“I um-”

 

“It's okay,” Alec said softly, “Just tell me.”

 

“I was playing with Rafe in the backyard,” Max started.

 

“Okay, go on,” Alec nodded, acknowledging his son.

 

“But I must have forgotten to close the door, so Chairman snuck out.”

 

“Okay,”

 

“And he went up the Oak tree and got stuck.”

 

Alec chuckled as he pulls his son into his embrace, “Max, Chairman is a cat, I'm sure he will find a way to come down. He's been up there a few times anyway.” he said as he released the little boy, schooling his expression later on.

 

Max was silent, mouth forming an ‘O’, eyebrows creased in deep thinking.

 

“What is it?” Alec frowned, then his hands raking over his son's body searching for injuries, “Are you okay? Are you hurt somewhere? Is Rafe okay? Is he hurt?”

 

Max shook his head, “I'm fine daddy. Rafe is fine, and um, Chairman is fine too. He went down after 10 minutes on the tree, he was probably hungry.”

 

“Then, what's wrong blueberry?”

 

Max shrugged, then he elaborated the situation, “Papa ask me to tell you that, and please don’t be mad at him-” Max said, eyes straight onto Alec, puppy eyes on attack mode, “-he is stuck on the tree.”

 

*     *     *     *     *

 

“Daddy!” Rafael ran into Alec's legs, “Papa is stuck on the tree!” the 7 years old said as he pulls Alec towards the direction of the 15 years old Oak Tree in their backyard.

 

Alec sighed at the sight above him, his husband of 3 years was currently sitting almost 20 feet up in the air on a branch, grinning down at him as their eyes met.

 

“Magnus, what are you doing up there?” he grunted, his right hand running down his face.

 

Magnus felt insulted at the look Alec gave him. Defending himself, he glared at his husband while half yelling a response, “It wasn't me! Chairman was stuck up here so I climbed up to get him.”

 

As if on cue, the furball appeared by Alec's side, nuzzling into his feet while meowing softly.

 

“And why is the cat down here and you up there?”

 

Magnus hissed at his cat, “You piece of furball sh-”

 

“Language!” Alec yelled.

 

“Because that adorable cat of ours was meowing non stop so I went up to get him, and that piece-of- _shit_ ,” he muttered the last word, “-gracefully jumped down the tree and went to fatten himself up some more. And now I'm the one stuck on the tree.”

 

Alec rolled his eyes, “And I don’t know why I'm not really shocked seeing you up there.”

 

“Darling, get me down. I've been up here for 20 minutes, freezing my butt off.”

 

“Daddy, bring papa down,” Max said, tugging Alec by the sleeve of his black sweater, “Papa's scared of heights.”

 

Alec laughed, who knew, 2 years of dating and 3 years of being married to the love of his life, only now he had known the older man was scared of height.

 

“I'm not scared of heights! I'm just cold!” Magnus retaliated.

 

Alec snorted as he looked up at his husband, who was visibly shivering. It was October after all.

 

“Just stay there until I call the fire brigade to come for you.”

 

“No!”

 

“This is not the time to be shy baby, it's getting dark soon.”

 

“I know,” Magnus pouted, “I don't want to be a laughing stock. If you were to call them, paparazzi would come too, and then I'll be all over the news tomorrow!”

 

Alec snorted, “You're thinking too much.”

 

“Please, why don't you come up here and get me?” Magnus pleaded.

 

Alec rolled his eyes as he folded his arms on his chest, “You owe me ten favors.”

 

“That's too much!” Magnus hissed but it was visible that his teeth were chattering at the same time, that Alec let out a loud laugh watching his husband.

 

“Do you want me to come up or not?”

 

“But it's still not fair!”

 

Alec snorted as he crouches by his sons, “Okay why don't both of you get inside? It's time for dinner soon and I need you two to get ready since we're eating out. Anywhere you want because papa is being silly.”

 

Rafe and Max jumped in joy at what had been suggested, both pecking Alec on each cheek before running into their home, getting ready for a night out.

 

“Tonight's dinner shall be your breakfast and lunch for tomorrow and I don't take no for an answer.”

 

Magnus grumbled before agreeing, both hands running up and down his arms, providing warmth to his cold skin.

 

Alec looked up at his shivering husband, _how the hell did he climb up this tree in leather pants?_ “I'll be there in a sec, don't move.”

 

“I can't move! It's so cold!”

 

Alec shook his head at the sight, growing concerned, Magnus and cold does not get along after all, “Just don't move okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

Alec took tentative steps towards the tree, his eyes running up and down the tree multiple times, thinking on which branch he should take to get to his husband.

 

Alec grabbed the biggest branch 5 feet in the air with both hands and managed to throw himself up onto it, both feet landed securely onto the branch. Alec congratulated himself in his head, for deciding to wear his jogger pants and sports shoes. For once, his bad choice of clothing would be saving his husband's life.

 

“Darlingggg,” Magnus whined, arms impossibly tighter around his body.

 

“Okay, okay,” Alec stood carefully, his hands reaching for a thick branch just above his head. He managed to climb the branches and smiled when he was only a distance away from his husband.

 

Magnus made grabby hands at his husband when the other man was only a branch away from him, “Oh god, quick.”

 

Alec stopped as he observes the branch his husband was sitting on, “Baby, you have to come down.”

 

“But I can't move, it's so cold,” Magnus whined, the chattering of his teeth was so loud Alec who was a few feet down could hear him.

 

“I know. Just grab my hand and come down slowly,” Alec said his right hand extended onto his husband, “The branch you're sitting on may not be able to support both of us.”

 

Magnus shook his head.

 

“Magnus, I know you're cold, but if you want to come down, you have to move.”

 

“But-” Magnus held himself tighter.

 

“Do you want me to call the fire brigade?” Alec smiled at the reply Magnus gave him, even while his whole body was shivering and his teeth chattering, his husband's death glare could not be messed with, “Okay, grab my hand and move slowly, one step at a time down onto this branch.”

 

Magnus hesitantly reached his husband's extended hand, “You're warm,” he commented as he grips the hand tightly.

 

“Yes, I am. So come down and I'll warm you up, okay?”

 

Magnus do as he was told, he carefully lowered his left leg onto the branch Alec was standing on and once he was sure he was steady, his right leg followed soon.

 

Alec gathered his husband in his arms the moment the older male steadied himself on the branch, “Here you go, I know you can do it.”

 

“I can't feel my leg,” Magnus whispered as he snuggled into his husband's embrace, "I can't feel my face, I can't feel my body and shit, my soul has turned cold for Satan's sake."

 

Alec chuckled into Magnus’ hair, “Okay, let's sit for a while and then we'll go down. You're always dramatic when you're cold.”

 

Magnus slowly moved into a sitting position, with Alec's hand steadying him. As soon as he was settled on the big branch, his husband sat next to him. Magnus wound his arms around Alec's waist, face pressed into the other's neck, seeking warmth. He let out a contented sigh when Alec ran his warm hands up and down Magnus’ back.

 

“And that is why a human being should not climb an old tall tree to fetch their cat.”

 

“Our babies were pestering me to save our cat, and as a father, I shouldn't say no.”

 

Alec dropped a kiss onto his husband's head, “As a father, you should've explained to them that it is a nature of a cat to climb up trees and fortunately they know how to get down. There's a reason why they have nine lives.”

 

Magnus grumbled, “That's not related at all. And we shouldn't lie to our kids.”

 

Alec snorted, “And you should not set a bad example of climbing up trees fully knowing that it is extremely dangerous,” he paused, hands still running up and down Magnus’ back as his husband was still shivering, “And how the hell did you climb wearing this tight leather pants?”

 

Magnus shrugged, “The power of my designers. I could probably climb Everest in this pants.”

 

Alec rolled his eyes, “I doubt that. You can't even spend more than 5 minutes in our wine cellar,” he said, his hands now moving up and down Magnus’ arm, the other male stopped shivering a few seconds ago, “Can you move now?”

 

Magnus hummed as he snuggled deeper into his husband's embrace, “Can't we just stay here?”

 

“We can't,” Alec chided, “Because of your act of stupidity, I promised our sons that we're having dinner outside. And you should know we can't leave them alone for more than 30 minutes.”

 

Magnus ignored the fact that his husband of 3 years had just insulted him right to his face. He pressed a kiss onto the other's neck as he pulled his head to look at him, “I love you.”

 

Alec smiled as he leaned in to kiss his husband on the lips, “I love you too,” he whispered, then he leaned in again for a longer kiss.

 

A thought crossed into Magnus’ mind when he was indulging himself into the warmth of his husband's body and his plump lips. He broke the kiss with a small laugh.

 

“What?”

 

Magnus grinned as he moved to peck Alec multiple times on the lips, “Alec and Magnus sitting in a tree,” he sing-song, earning a loud snort from the other male, “K-” a kiss on the lips, “I-” a kiss on the corner of the lips, “S-” a kiss on the left cheek, “S-” a kiss on the right cheek, “I-” a kiss on the nose, “N-” a kiss on the forehead, “G.” a kiss on the lips.

 

“You're such a dork,” Alec commented, a wide smile on his face.

 

“You love me anyway.”

 

“Yes I do, so much,” Alec said as he leaned in to kiss his husband.

 

“Daddy! Papa! Stop kissing! I'm hungry!” Max yelled from the ground, eyes closed at the sight of his fathers making out on the tree.

 

Magnus grunted, “Oh the joy of having kids.”

 

Alec laughed, with a last peck on the lips, he said before looking down at their sons, “Let's get down before they demand on going to Disneyland for the 6th time this year.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
